


Song of Solomon

by Hcelom



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Injury, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Tentacles, sofa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcelom/pseuds/Hcelom
Summary: Very well. That restless Smoothie had abruptly entered Slendy's house where there was no one but him alone during the afternoon. While a rain shower seems never ends. And now they would have some private recreations on that luxurious leather sofa.xBut it's all in Mandarin and I just save it for my Lofter account, sorry guys!





	Song of Solomon

 

_**雅歌** _

Rating: NC-17

 

  
当前门风铃伴随开门声摇响的时候,Slender正盯着落地窗前的水流发呆.  
午后一场豪雨奏缶而歌.  
玄关前的人用力蹬掉两只长靴,起脚踩着柔软的哥白兰地毯大步走向里屋,注意到窗边的人后,拐个弯,顷刻便移动到他的身后.  
他尽力使目光回到书页.另一位却远没这耐性,伸手就来夺他的书,被他偏身让了过去.那人不甘放弃,调个方向跟上前又抢得起劲. 这回他一掌就拍开了那只手-腕骨发出细微的声响,情圣先生无声地对着他的后背龇牙咧嘴起来.  
两道视线通过面前的窗玻璃倏尔交汇,一阵短暂的沉默后,Offender收回双臂,就势环住腰际把他年岁较长的情人扳过身来,Slender把脸偏了一偏——朝他的方向侧转过去,他早已娴熟,且过于娴熟地撬开了隐于虚无之下的齿关.  
他们交换了一个裹挟着雨水气息的吻.  
Offender的吻里总掺了些侵略意味,对他兄长只会更甚.他的呼吸急促而炙热,仿佛卷积了来自加州的风与流云与日光,发狠扑向他的接吻对象.不过Slender似乎对此受用极了,凭由着被那只满身雨丝的大猫紧入怀中,指尖在其潮乎乎的肩胛上轻快敲点, ——而后就在Offender的呼吸逐渐平稳下来时戛然结束了这个吻,一把攫住他的领口,瞬移到浴室门前-把尚未对此作出反应的人推了进去,再重重地合上门-全然不顾对方哀嚎. 这才转过身,气定神闲地回到沙发.  
地毯上积蓄了一小汪水渍,那本匆忙中遗落的书丢在上面. 他想象雨水顺着帽檐与衣袂掉坠下来,訇杂一串断线的珠子,零丁散乱响作一片.  
"水鬼."他再次拿起书,暗暗抱怨了一句,却禁不住笑了起来.

你永远没法叫醒一个装睡的人.  
Offender俯身看向沙发,然后就第一时间记起了这句话.他从沙发这头转悠到另一头,新换的浴袍在地上拖来拖去,不满地簌簌直响.那人却用一本书挡住脸,存心不去理会他.于是他跻身爬上沙发垫,带着脾气把人胡乱置于身下,牙尖替代手指撕扯着衬衫前襟,生生崩开了两粒纽扣.  
雨渐渐地停了,从地底升起一层缥缈安静的雾气,笼罩了这片林子.  
Offender开始对付第三粒纽扣.他这时抬起手,捏住那本书的书脊把它从脸上摘下来,然后,“啪”地一声敲在他那不安分兄弟的额头上.  
“..嘿!!——”  
Slender合上书——目光掠过Offender孩子气似微微上扬的嘴角,随即借助沙发支起上身,曲肘抵住人胸口往外推去,那家伙却迎着压迫感调整好平衡,重新把他按倒在沙发上.仓促中本就系得松垮的长袍忽然束带一散,自两边垂落下来-  
Offender捕捉到身下人的动作轻微僵硬了一瞬,嘴角的笑意即刻变得暧昧不清.他低头亲吻Slender的锁骨,贴着线条优雅的脖颈窸窣呼气,并狡猾地咧开了嘴.一缕苍白触丝借时缠过手腕绕上指尖,迅速从Slender手中缴走那本书,丢到了茶几上.与此同时温热掌心隔着贴身衬衫覆上小腹,放轻了动作慢慢摩挲,再循着腰线推抚上去,指腹压住两侧沿轮廓圈划,携入了逐渐热切的情色意味.他侧首听着兄长突重喘息,余光扫见那人朝沙发内侧仄过脸去.落地窗透入的稀薄阳光仿似水影流泻,柔柔地洒在了对方身上.  
那可真是好看.  
那人指尖逡弋过腰侧,顿了顿,便不知餍足地往衣摆里钻去.拨开阻碍,恣意游走于细腻肌理之上,又用两指捏着胸口那点要命的敏锐仔细揉捻.加重的力道带来愈发鲜明的触感,仿若一枚衔咬心跳的牙齿. 他试图启声斥止,那人却在此之前柔声开口了,刻意压低的引诱声线仿佛一道掩饰不住情欲的烟纱,引得双方不约而同地战栗了一阵:  
“做爱么,阁下?”  
尾音渐趋沉入幽深,温血动物以一个近乎虔诚的动作环住了他的肩.透过一层贴身薄绸能够清晰地感觉到身前人富有生命力的鲜活体温,血液紊乱泵涌于内部,低音鼓般砰訇作响.  
年轻猎人向来不懂得收敛的精神力此刻在空气里肆意漫延开来,仿佛遽然打碎了一瓶烈酒,醇烈酒精气息混着尖锐的玻璃.过去他会毫不犹豫地把这当作是对自己力量的冒犯,现在却为它所侵蚀-并沉湎其中.  
纤长双腿不动声色地勾揽住那人后腰,他抬手碰了碰领口,厘清思绪咳嗽了一声,试图为他的一时放纵润以理性.可另一方早已心知肚明.  
他们再次接吻.  
这一吻是注定会失控的.占据主权的人变着角度碾压起那双优美的唇形.深入口腔,细长有力的舌席卷了每一处角落,甚而得寸进尺地扫过喉咙口,终于听到Slender极低地哼了一声.接下来,他们的舌尖相互纠缠发出柔软的吮吸声,呼吸间两种气息交相渲染,愈发包裹了理智.  
那向Offender张开的齿缝起初是生涩阴冷的,带着无法消弭的浓重血腥,危险又叫人想去占有,他要花很大力气才能克制着不至于狠狠咬啮下去,然而湿润的舌主动绞住了他,没有虚与委蛇下暗藏的杀机,是语言和思考都不必介入的毫无保留.  
魔鬼啜饮彼此杯中的毒酒.

 

Offender垂手去解人腰间的扳扣,这是他第一次发觉这类繁复精致的工艺是如此多余,惹人恼火.浅银指爪破坏般磨剐着腰带缝边,换来身下人威胁性地一咬,不过他终于把它抽了出来,顺手就甩到了沙发背后.  
他的双手随着褪过腿根的衣物肆无忌惮地下滑,感到一丝冰冷的颤栗从指尖掠过,旋即携起一阵烧灼感流遍全身.颤抖来源于对方被外界空气触抚的皮肤,并非是裎身带来的屈辱而起,而是由于难以自控的兴奋.  
性爱或许是这世界最易上手的一门学问,尤其是当你有一个顶尖的情圣作老师.  
那件做工考究的衬衫也被扯了下来,连同长裤在角落里堆积一涡.Offender附身与他的暴君交缠亲吻,手指探向人赤裸的身体.后者迷离而傲慢地低喘着气,每等他埋入一指就微微浮高些腰身,曲起的腿时而勾着消瘦背脊下压,时而又把它放开,这感觉简直令人疯狂.  
柔白触丝绕并三指再度覆转入内,携着微烫润液洇泽穴腔,冷血动物不适应地蹙起了眉,可为了接下来必须得有这么个小小的铺垫.Offender将手指退出一节,在内里寻找出他所熟悉的一点,接着就不容置喙地侵入那处-催出一声闷在喉中的呻吟-另手环前挲上腰际略略一抬,好美的腰,既有贵族式的挺矜,又缺乏一些严厉僵冷的线条,显得纤柔而优雅. 而且手感好得像犯罪,Offender想.他抽出手分开那件碍事的长袍,压身抵住人腿间,用了力顶撞进去.  
呻吟音调陡然拔高,异物充塞感使他痛楚,即使身体已经牢牢记住了兴奋的源头.Slender用手肘撑住沙发垫,试图调整成一个舒适些的姿势,另一方却一点也不打算让他好过.于是他干脆自暴自弃,放松下来由着那家伙折腾.逐步加剧的攻势仍是迫得他伸手揪住了沙发,指尖衍刃著上漆黑,割出数道深浅不一的裂痕.  
“..O-...Offender......”他沙哑地唤道.  
“我在.”  
回答者喘了口气,直起身来.手心虚抚过他的腿侧,一路而下圈住脚踝,托高双腿,把它们径直拉向自己,又偏过首迷恋般吻了吻纤弱脚杆,将其架在肩上,再一挺腰进得更深.  
蛇形花戒硌过踝骨造成另一道细微的快感窜过,他下意识绷紧了身体.那人再次俯身近前,压得他双膝屈折抵至胸口.浸满情欲的喘息被舌尖撞回口中,尖利鲨齿剐蹭薄唇留下齿痕.他的嘴又张开了些,两人的舌迅速利用新的空间厮磨. 穴壁吞绞性器发出水声,听上去仿佛在向支配者作出邀请,索求交媾,于是Offender一次又一次地拓开后穴狠狠研捣敏感点,引得人不住轻声哼叫.四面包裹的紧窒感如潮水袭来,令他喘不过气,仿若吸食海洛因产生的纷乱幻觉.悬挂肩头的双腿无力并拢,只有足背随着身体动作踢荡着空气,他贴近Slender微微后仰的颈项张口啃咬,而对方抬高下颌,等着他再给自己献上一点儿惊喜.  
沙发不堪折磨,轧轧抱怨,然而谁也没去理会.

 

窄檐帽下的笑容带着狡黠,Offender慢慢地收回了手,嘴唇与他的情人分开,并仓促与其对上视线,毫不掩饰目光中的热切.  
他的手开始有动作了,指腹顺着Slender的侧脸滑到脖颈,屈指挑起下颏端详了一会儿,食指沿着轮廓往上描摹,最后压住那道隐没起来的嘴唇,还按了按.  
“说啊,说‘我爱你’.”  
“......你有什么问题吗,Offender.”  
Slender困惑了一瞬,然后并不迟疑地抬臂挥开了他的手.  
“...”  
Offender忽然感到有些委屈.  
他顿了顿,一把便攥住了Slender的手腕,力道之重让人发憷.Slender意图挣脱,可惜没成功.  
“别胡闹,你又想做什么?”  
他觉得自己是该后悔问Offender“想做什么”了.

 

“让你知道你的弟弟心胸狭隘还很容易不高兴.”  
下一刻,Slender就被扯着手腕转了个身.沙发在剧烈运动下尖叫了一声.未等Slender反应过来,他们便双双从沙发摔了下来.救主本能衍展而出的暗色触丝随他一道重重地撞上地毯,散落满地.  
始作俑者把他死死锁在怀里,身体贴合带着些凶狠的缠绵悱恻.苍白触须凌乱倾洒而下,仿似早春解封的冰河汹涌漫流. 不多时的缱绻过后便是一阵横冲猛顶贯没要命那点,快感如狂风暴雨般不断搅混理智.他哑声咒骂了一句,意识却模糊飘摇,就此全盘沦陷.  
Slender隐约察觉出Offender身边的确有那么一小片混沌,允许他将深层的欲望淋淋漓漓地暴露在外. 他们像是两个被世界遗忘的孤魂野鬼,堕落到一具庞大的巨鲸骸骨里,缄默着挣扎着拥抚着,最后仍是一道沉溺深海.  
恍惚中他竭力去搂人后颈,小腿盘上精壮腰身,齿间逸出的断续音节被呛入喉关的空气染上重浊余音.  
“咳、咳啊..啊...Offen、der....、嘶..该死......”  
体内律动逐渐放缓速度,约莫也是要到达极限,他松了口气,仅过几秒却再次阖紧牙关.快感堆砌没顶,性器又一记长驱直入寸寸使力恶意地碾磨敏感点,这次更是深得叫人讨厌,把他活活拆吃入腹似的. 电流窜过鼠蹊逼得脚尖也死命蜷起,后跟蹬地硬要把人推开,两臂却收得死紧,指甲带着狠劲去挠去抓,连同体内难以承受的快感生生刺入对方肩胛,留下可怕的刻痕.Offender痛得轻嘶起来,如蛇吐息,他听见了,思绪却迷蒙着迟迟作不出分析.  
“........你他妈的真要把我给杀了, ....Slendy..”Offender低声说道,忍着剧痛加以最后几下,动作粗暴挺进深处泄了一片滚热,垂首一瞧,浴袍也早已给人弄浊.  
戾气消退,高潮余韵过后的身体立时脱了力,指刃连同触丝敛回体内,紧扣双肩的十指也松了人落回身侧,只失神凝视着虚空一点.Offender这才察觉到后颈疼得钻心,也许还伤着了颈椎,-唉,他可不敢期待这样的迎合.那害人不浅的家伙殊不知他又得花一两个小时来自愈.不过这次他忽然有了主意.  
两缕柔软触丝从地毯蜿蜒而上,轻轻描摹起那双修长漂亮的手,自前绕了上去,藤蔓般卷绞一周加以固定,又把它们牵到眼前.那人不悦地皱了皱眉头,并立即尝试挣脱束缚,却被缠裹更紧,动弹不得.  
Slender游离的视线终于落在他染满血色的指尖上,勉强猜出了个所以然.他想他该为此感到抱歉.然而Offender已经不在乎这个了.  
“真没办法,哥,可惜你也不是一位温柔的爱人.”  
Offender俯身吻了吻他指缝间残留的血迹,逐一舐净后,起了身,触须拉住他的双手折至后背,交互合在一起,再酌力收拢.随后扯起小臂将人翻过身来,视线一转寻见身侧木质茶几,便不由分说地把他拽过去,狠狠摁在了上面.  
双手反缚身后摆出跪姿背向这匹饥狼,他在忍受极大的羞耻.Offender只手按住人不甘服帖的腰,指尖沿着流畅脊线若即若离地往下探索,目光紧随其后尽收美景. 高凸蝶骨深陷腰窝,尾脊那处完美的陷三角,光是盯着看就能让他精神兴奋. 他曾将小半杯雪利酒倾倒在自家兄长的腰上,欣赏酒液细细流过光滑脊梁,在低处汇聚成浅浅两杯,供他餐前作酒享用.想着这个,他便将双唇贴上腰凹一点点地吸吮,舌尖绕着它时重时轻地画圈.对方明显抖了抖,想必是在回忆相同的事情-也确实如此.  
欲火暗旺,他偏过首以齿刃刻意蹭刮脊椎,野蛮而耐心十足.身下人发力拧转腕周再番确认了一遍绑缚的松紧程度,结果是证明了它的牢固.怒意便自然而然化作压迫感在空气中翻腾.  
无意逗弄更久,Offender伸手掐着后颈把自家兄长摁回原处. 他的腿正微微打战,稍有刺激就有许些盈溢自后流出沾湿腿间.紧接着,Offender贪婪地扣住他的腰向后猛地一带,毫无征兆撞进体内.  
失声惊呼还卡在喉中,后一下抽送就将其撞碎在空气里.只这一下便意识到了不对劲,他深喘口气试图向前躲闪-却受制于后方禁锢挣脱不得-游隼也终究落入了网罗.Offender这回卯足了劲,身体快摇,放开动作顶得窄腰急劲颠晃,胸口贴抵脊背弧度把他牢牢压伏到桌上,每每残酷地侵略至深,感觉到浴袍边缘被指节扯拽的力道. 他强撑着咬紧牙关不使哀求声泄露出来,尖锐的快感却不可遏制地攀上脊椎,引出一阵觳觫蔓延至四肢百骸.晕眩视野里白光闪晃涣散,片刻便黯淡了下去.对方捞过他的腰,倒换角度轻易楔入内部,在一轮轮的撞击中摩擦着快感与痛苦的交界地带. 他大概要昏过去了,发软的双膝几乎无法支撑身体,仅被腕处的桎梏勉强牵扯住重心,更是给了人机会肆意蹂躏后挺臀部.  
身体快速相叩作响靡乱不堪,隐忍的哭腔随着理性弥散渐渐扩大.身后人的呼吸,体温与情绪悉数递渡全身,仿佛要籍此渗入他的灵魂,成为另一种形式的交欢.他试着集中精力望向不远那本遭受冷遇的书,在清醒的边缘竭力搜索方才读过的部分.他的声带滞涩了一瞬,终于开了口.  
有那么一秒钟Offender听见那人喑声念了些什么,混在紊乱气音里温柔而虚无,仿若沾满晨露的鸟羽.这不像他.Offender意犹未尽地停了动作,探身朝人凑过脸去.  
“——你在说什么呢?”

“没...有.”  
过了一会儿,他又听见身下的人提高音量补充了一句.  
“快点给我完事.”

“哈.”  
Offender声息短促地笑了一声,愉悦得很,随后,他的嗓音一转,蓦地低沉下来,镌刻了情欲催化的,致命的磁性.  
“你会永远也离不开我.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Fin.**


End file.
